Raoul de Chagny and the Sorcerer's Pebble
by PhantomBialystock
Summary: Based on the POTO movie and Harry Potter books. What would happen if the phantom characters were in Harry Potter? Raoul is Harry, Christine is a valley girl Hermoinie, and Erik is Voldemort, or Volderik!
1. Prologue

Got this idea after watching way too much Harry Potter and writing at the same time. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Lord Volderik; feared by most wizards and witches. A man of mystery, evil. A murderer. You can describe him in many ways. He has done great things, but terrible they were also. His powers; extraordinary. No one stood the smallest chance against him.

No one, that is, except one boy. He never had a day's worth of training. Not even a minute's worth. He was only a baby. Didn't even know his own name. Yet, he was, and still is, the only one to survive.

His name? Raoul de Chagny.

Yes, he is the only one known to be able to resist Lord Volderik's power. His name is known across the world, and yet, he never knew until he was eleven years of age, for he had a very strange life beforehand. But let's start from the beginning . . .


	2. The Day of the Murders

Thanks Psychonerd 5, Tzpori, silver sockeater, and a Heart Full of Sorrow for the reviews. They're much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Day of the Murders

Eleven years before Raoul ever knew he was a wizard, something terrible happened to him. In France, him and his parents were sitting in his bedroom, his mother, Daisy de Chagny, rocking him to sleep as his father, James de Chagny, looked over her shoulders. It was then that they heard a BANG! The door was no longer in the threshold. It was lying on the floor, and in its place was a man. He was draped in a long, black cloak, and held a wand. The only thing you could see of him was his white half mask.

This was Lord Volderik.

He raised his wand and pointed at James. He then said a few words, and a green light flashed. James was killed. Volderik then pointed his wand at Raoul, but Daisy wouldn't let him murderer her son that was but a few months old. She pleaded for his life, but he gave her no mercy. He did the same to her as he did to her husband. It was then that he tried to kill Raoul. Who knows what went wrong? He said the same spell, did everything the same, but he could not kill Raoul. Instead, he disappeared, leaving Raoul with one thing; a scar on his forehead. It wasn't any old scar, though. It was in the shape of a sixty-fourth note.

Raoul lived. He was the boy who lived. Yet, at the same time, he was orphaned.

During the same day, his name began to spread in fame. He had done two things at once: made the Dark Lord disappear and survived one of his attacks. But he was also put at the starting line of a very unfortunate beginning of life.

In England - on a street named Privet Lane to be exact - two wizards were standing about, but you wouldn't know one was a human from the looks of it. She was taking the form of _a chipmunk_. But it wasn't long before she transformed into her old self again; an elderly woman, wrinkles on her face, and dark hair. She was standing next to a tall man wearing glasses, along with a long, gray beard and hair of the same color.

"Good evening, Professor Mcgonagall," said the man.

"Good evening, Dumbledore," she responded. "Where is Shagrid?"

Dumbledore only shrugged. "I do not know. He should be here shortly."

"Are you sure these people are the right kind to leave him with? I mean, he is Raoul de Chagny, famous wizard who survived Volderik's attack, and we are leaving him with muggles!"

"Professor, he has no other family out there."

"But they are _muggles!_"

"Other wizards grow up with muggles as well."

"But these kind? They hate magic. They hate being anything but normal."

"We have no choice." Just as Dumbledore said this, a flying SUV dropped out of the sky. A large bushy man walked out of it, holding a small bundle of blankets in his hands.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. It's cramped in there," he stated.

"As long as you brought him, Shagrid," Professor Mcgonagall replied.

"Yep, I did. Right 'ere, Dumbledore."

"Good. Place him on the front step of that house," Dumbledore pointed to a house only feet away, "and place this note next to him." He handed Shagrid an envelop that read, "Mr. and Mrs. Burglary." Then, Shagrid placed the bundle on the front steps.

"Do you even think they'll take him in?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore responded. "Yes, I do."

And the Burglary family did, in fact, do so.


	3. Danny's Birthday

Thanks to Psychonerd 5, Tziporah, Chloe-Land Shark Phantomess

By the way, I don't own POTO or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Eleven years had passed since Raoul had been left on the doorstep of the Burglary's. It was a painful eleven years, since he wasn't left with a wonderful family. It sure wasn't a family of an aunt who bakes you cookies, an uncle who sits down and watches your favorite television show, even if it's Barny the Dinosaur, and a cousin who could play video games with you all day long. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Wake up, wake up!" Raoul's Aunt Patricia screamed as she knocked on the door of the cupboard under the stairs, what Raoul knew as his bedroom. Slowly and groggily, he got out of bed, got dressed, made the bed, then opened the door to walk out, but just as he put his foot over the threshold, it was slammed in his face. This was the doing of none other than Danny, Raoul's cousin. Danny hated him, along with the rest of his family.

"Ha!" Danny laughed as he ran away. Raoul opened the door, trying to resist a scowl as he walked into the kitchen. In there was Patricia, Danny, and his Uncle Victor, all sitting at the large table. In front of Danny was a large piece of paper folded in half that read, "Happy Birthday Danny!" Next to him was a gigantic heap of wrapped presents of all shapes and sizes. Balloons hung off of his chair.

Raoul stared at them in disgust as he took a seat, but the moment he did, Victor began to scold him. "Get over there and look after the cinnamon rolls and the pop-tarts!"

"Pop-tarts need looking after? I mean, I can understand cinnamon rolls completely, but pop-tarts? You just put them in the toaster and wait for it to pop up," Raoul pointed out.

"Don't ask questions, boy! Do it!" He abandoned his seat and walked over to the stove, which had a toaster next to it. The pop-tart soon popped up, and he handed it to Danny, but the cinnamon rolls were taking a while. As he attended to them, he listened to the conversation between his uncle, aunt, and cousin.

"One-hundred-thirty-seven? That's one less than last year!" Danny complained loudly as he counted the presents next to him. He began to stomp his feet.

"Calm down, we didn't forget," Patricia told him. "When we go to the petting zoo today, we will buy you another present from the gift shop."

"Those are _lame_! They don't have cool Playstation games!"

"Oh, but this one is different," Victor said. "They actually do have a video game there, one about animals."

"Still, that's lame. What, do you count sheep during it?"

"No, no, not at all. You shoot the animals and save the dinosaurs from extinction."

"Cool! I'm going to buy that!"

Raoul formed a scowl on his face, for he never got this kind of birthday celebration. He had never had a birthday cake in his life, never mind one-hundred-thirty-seven presents. For presents, he usually got a sock, usually a used one. Notice I didn't use the plural sock_s_. Just one sock. After he finished cooking the cinnamon rolls and brought them over to the table, he sat down. He was allowed one out of the fifty that were there, but Danny had fifteen.

It only made him more annoyed when Danny opened his presents, which took a good hour, at least. Twenty new Playstation games, ten new movies, plenty of gift cards, CDs, everything you could possibly want.

Afterward, Patricia gave the family some news, bad for her, Victor, and Danny, but great for Raoul. "Last night, Mrs. Wig's doctor called. She broke her spinal column, and she can't take care of _him_ while we're at the petting zoo."

Raoul tried to stop his face from lighting up, for he hadn't gone out of the house - except to do yard work - for the longest time imaginable. Would this mean he would go with them? Even if it didn't, it may mean he could stay home and sneak a game of Sonic the Hedgehog on the Playstation. He was also happy that he didn't have to go with Mrs. Wig, for she made him look at pictures of her dead pet monkeys as she sat there and sobbed. She made him eat sauerkraut for lunch, and asparagus and liver if he was there for supper. There wasn't anything he wanted to do less than spend a day at Mrs. Wig's.

"Well, we could always drop him off at Mr. Argentina's house," Victor replied.

"He's in Jamaica."

"Or Mrs. Honey?"

"Went to London for the day."

"Or Mr. Boy?"

"In Timbuktu."

"It seems as though all of our neighbors are on vacation."

"We're going to have to take him with us."

"No!" Danny screamed. "No! The lunatic isn't going to ruin my birthday!"

_Not that you don't ruin mine,_ Raoul thought to himself, holding back a chuckle.

"He won't," Victor told him, but was staring at Raoul. "He'll come with us, but no funny business. No making chandeliers fall down, no making Danny collide into walls. We'll just pretend he isn't there."

It was true that every so often, if Danny caused Raoul great anger, Danny would be pushed against a wall by nothing. And one time, at a neighbors house, the neighbor was saying how Raoul should be the president of Lunatic Incorporative. It angered him, and a chandelier came crashing down.

"He better not!" Danny whined.

"He won't, and if he does, when she's better, we'll make him stay a week at Mrs. Wig's. But before that, we'll make sure he doesn't have meals," Patricia assured her son. That was convincing enough for Raoul. A day with Mrs. Wig was terrible enough. He wondered what he'd get for breakfast. Cold pancakes with rotting strawberries? It was easy for him to picture this, and he told himself he wasn't going to do anything but look at the animals at the petting zoo.


	4. Trapdoors

Thanks to Tziporah, About to Faint, and Psychonerd 5

* * *

Chapter 3

Trapdoors

"And remember, no funny business!" Victor screamed in Raoul's face as he pushed him into the backseat of the car. Without a moments hesitation, he buckled up as his uncle got into the front seat. Sitting in front of him was Danny, and next to him was his best friend, Pierre. Patricia was next to Victor in the front.

As Victor began driving toward the petting zoo, Danny began talking to his friend. "We're getting a SUV next year. It's a lot better than this old car."

"I had a dream about an SUV," Raoul murmured. "It was flying, and there was a giant in it."

"A SUV CANNOT FLY!" Victor boomed.

"I know, I know," he sighed.

Not much later, they arrived at the zoo. It was extremely crowded, but he was able to stay near his family, not that he wanted to. Victor and Patricia wanted him to be in view, though. They were planning to visit the gift shop last, but Danny began complaining loudly about this decision. Instead, they visited it first. He got his video game, then ran to the reptile room.

"Daddy, I want to pet the cobra!" he began crying when he noticed the sign in front of the cobra read, "DO NOT PET OR ATTEMPT TO PET."

"Why would you pet a cobra? It's poisonous!" Raoul pointed out, chuckling.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Victor whispered in a harsh voice to him, then turned toward Danny. "You can't. It's off limits."

"But I want to! It's a petting zoo!"

"Me too!" Pierre whined as well.

"No!" Patricia told them.

"I want to!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Well, if you really want to, then I'll ask the zoo keeper," Victor told them, walking over to a short, stout man not far away. At the same time, Raoul walked over to the glass and looked in at the cobra.

"Hello," he greeted it. The cobra slowly began lifting its head. It looked him in the eyes.

"Can you understand me?" It nodded. "I've never talked to a snake before, nor did I know I could. So, what's it like being a snake in captivity?"

"Terrible," it responded. This made Raoul perk up. It wasn't everyday a snake talked to you, he decided.

"Do you miss your family?"

"Yes. They are in a completely different cage than myself."

"Sort of like me. I never knew my parents. They fell out of the top floor of a hotel. I did too, but it only left a scar," he told him, pushing his bangs up with his hands to make his sixty-fourth note scar visible.

"Interesting," the cobra replied.

"So, what's your name, anyway?"

"Chris."

"Chris the Cobra," Raoul repeated to himself. "Mine is Raoul."

Just at that moment, Raoul was pushed aside by Danny. "I want to pet the cobra!" he whined, and just as he did, he fell through the floor. Inside the cage, Raoul could see that Chris had fallen through the floor as well. Although it felt good to have Danny fall through a trapdoor and set the cobra free - or at least he thought he set it free - he knew he would be in trouble later. And he was.


	5. The Letter

OMG! I uploaded the wrong story chapter. Extremely sorry, everyone!

Chapter 4

The Letter

Raoul ate nothing for supper except for a small slice of ham for the trapdoor incident. He had tried to explain to his uncle that he truly didn't know what happened, but it was no good. He also earned being locked up in the cupboard for a long period of time, let out once a day to go to the bathroom, and once at night. For food, he got whatever could fit under the door, mostly slabs of meat and bread. Danny found much amusement in banging on his door loudly for many minutes, bragging about a great lunch or dinner. Raoul could nearly taste the described food in his mouth as he heard his stomach growl.

When the door to the cupboard was finally unlocked, it was only weeks before he was about to head back to school, and a new one at that. It didn't excite him, though, since he decided the rules would become stricter, and with all these strange things happening, he decided he'd be expelled within days.

Also on the day the cupboard was unlocked, he received something strange. It all started with an argument about who should check the mail.

"Good morning, Danny," Uncle Victor had greeted his son in the kitchen. He was sitting down, eating a stack of pancakes with butter and maple syrup. On the contrast, Raoul was across from him, eating _a_ pancake with none of the toppings. "Before you sit down, how about you check the mail."

"Oh, do I have to? Why can't Raoul do it?" he complained.

"Okay then, he'll check it." After taking the last bite of his pancake, Raoul got up and walked out of the house. He went to the mailbox at the end of the driveway, and opened it. There were only two things in it; a bill and a _letter addressed to him_. He never got mail, and this one was especially peculiar. On the front of the envelop, it read:

Mr. R. de Chagny

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

44 Privet Lane

Little Whinging

Surrey

_How would anyone know all of this? And who on Earth would write to me?_ he wondered. He flipped it over, and saw a coat of arms. It had four symbols: a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. They all surrounded a large H. He was about to open it when he heard Victor's screaming. "What's taking so long?"

After closing the mailbox, he ran up to the house and handed the bill to Victor. Then, he sat down again and began to open the letter, but before he could rip much of the top off, Danny noticed it. "Dad! Look! He got a letter!"

"A letter?" Victor exclaimed, looking up from his bill. "From whom?"

"I don't know, but he has a letter!" Danny said again, snatching the letter from his hands.

"Hey, give that back!" Raoul exclaimed, trying to grab it back, but soon gave up.

"Let me see it!" Victor yelled to break up the fighting. Danny gave it to his father, and the moment he saw the back of the envelop, his face went blank.

"Patricia!" he exclaimed. His wife soon came running in.

"What's wrong?"

"Th - th . . ."

Patricia walked over to her husband and looked at the envelop. Her mouth dropped open soon afterward.

"What's so bad about it? It's a letter! How often do I get a letter? Can I at least read it?"

"No!" Victor boomed.

"Can I?" Danny asked.

"No, none of you can! None of you! Get out of this room!"

Danny quickly exited, but Raoul didn't budge.

"I want that letter!"

"No! We are going to burn it and ignore it!"

But ignoring it wasn't going to help much.


	6. More Letters

Chapter 5

More Letters

The letters continued to pile into the house for the next week. On Tuesday of that week, Uncle Victor nailed the mailbox shut, hoping this would block any letters, but he wasn't thinking clearly enough. The letters just came through the mail slot in the door. On Wednesday, Victor nailed the mail slot together, but at least forty letters broke the cheep piece of wood on it and came through. On Thursday, the letters came flying through all the windows in the house. There must have been thousands and thousands of them. By the end of the week, the Burglary family had had enough.

"We won't continue to get these letters if we move away! Come on! We're going to a hotel! Pack your bags!" Victor exclaimed. So the family drove off to the Paleview Hotel. It was only a twenty minute drive away. But this didn't stop the letters either. The next morning at the hotel, a man from the front desk came up to their room.

"Is one of you Mr. R. de Chagny? This came in - along with hundreds more."

"That would be me," Raoul told him, taking the letter. The man left as he read the envelop:

Mr. R. de Chagny

Room 18

Paleview Hotel

Cokeworth

"Let me see that!" Victor had exclaimed, snatching the letter. His angry expression then transformed into a horrified one. "No! Not again! Come on! We're going far away this time!"

The family checked out, then drove far away. Very far away. In fact, to a hut in the middle of the ocean. Of course they didn't _drive_ to the actual hut. They took a boat, or, of course, the car would of drowned at that would be the end of the story.

The hut was almost empty. There was nothing in it but a small bed. There was only one room with a dirty floor and a small bed. It was no surprise that after plenty of whining and crying, Danny was the one to sleep in the bed. Everyone else slept on the cold floor.

In the meantime, Raoul looked at his wristwatch. It was almost nine o'clock. Just a few more seconds. This would mean that he would officially be eleven years old. Not that anyone else cared. When it was finally nine, he heard a BANG, and the door to the hut was no longer there. Instead, it was on the floor, and in the threshold was a giant, hairy man.


	7. Shagrid

Thanks to Psychonerd 5. And by the way, in this, I didn't intend for Raoul to still be a nobleman.

Chapter 6

Shagrid

The crash awoke the whole family. Victor quickly found a pistol in the back of the hut and pointed it at the giant. "Don't move another step! I'm armed!"

"Put down the gun, Victor," the giant said sternly. "I'm not 'ere to 'urt anyone."

"How can I trust you?"

"You don' have to, but I'm just 'ere for Raoul's birthday."

Slowly, Victor lowered the gun beside him. Raoul looked at the giant in confusion. "You know me?"

"Course I do," he responded. "I'm the one who left yeh 'ere."

"_You_ left me with these creeps?"

"Yes, but it was my only choice. Course Dumbledore approved of it."

As Raoul wondered who the heck Dumbledore was, he was becoming angry with this man. It would have been better to be left at an orphanage than with the Burglary's. It would have been five times better. For someone that was far from ordinary, anything was better than living with the Burglary's.

"Well, happy birthday. I got yeh something. Not sure what 'appened on the ride 'ere. Could 'a got smashed," the giant told Raoul as he reached into his overcoat pocket. Not long afterward, he pulled out a box and handed it to him. "By the way, my name's Rubeus Shagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts . . . go on, open it up."

Raoul soon opened it, and was pleased to find a gigantic strawberry shortcake, overflowing with strawberries, the sponge cake drowning in the fruit's juices. There was a mountain of whipped cream on top of it all. He was delighted, for he loved strawberry shortcakes, but had only had one once in his life. Maybe this man wasn't so bad after all. "Thanks," he said as he got up to get a fork from a small cabinet. Afterward, he sat back down and began eating the desert, trying not to do so too fast so he could enjoy it.

"Yeh like it? Thought yeh would," Shagrid told him as he watched him eat a large strawberry.

After swallowing, Raoul replied, "Yes, it's really good. Oh, and by the way, what in the world is Hogwarts?"

Shagrid stared at Raoul in shock. "You don't know what _Hogwarts_ is?"

"Sorry, I don't," he responded, feeling a bit odd. Was he suppose to? Was it common knowledge or something like that?

"You mean you haven't told him anything?" Shagrid yelled at Victor and Patricia. "You haven't told him who he is, who is parents are, anything? I know you haven't been getting the letters, but I would at least think you've told him _something_!"

"I'm Raoul, and my parents were Daisy and James, right? There's nothing more to it, that's what I've been taught," he let the giant know. Shagrid seemed as though he would explode.

"Not _just_ Daisy and James! They aren't normal people, they aren't just muggles. They were murdered by - by - oh, I can't say his name. This was because they were _wizards!_"

Raoul nearly dropped his fork. Wizards? "But Uncle Victor and Aunt Patricia always told me there was no such thing as magic. You must be mistaken. And what on Earth is a muggle?"

"No such thing as magic! And you don' know the diff'rence between a muggle and a wizard?" Shagrid boomed. "A muggle is a non-magic person. A wizard, on the other hand, is a magic person. You're a wizard, and you don' seem to know an ounce about its world!"

"But you must be mistaken. _I'm_ not a wizard," he informed the giant.

"Course you are! 'ow else would you survive 'e-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attack with jus' a scar?"

Raoul looked more confused than ever. He had survived an attempted murder? He always thought that scar was from falling from a window, although it was a bit odd that it formed into a sixty-fourth note. "But I thought I got this scar by falling out of a window. Out of the top window of a hotel building. That's how my parents died, right? That's what my uncle and aunt told me."

Now, Shagrid looked angrier than ever. "'ey fell outta window? No where _close_ to the truth! 'Ey were murdered by the most evil wizard 'ere is! 'E tried to kill yeh too, but 'e couldn'. Just left yeh a scar!"

Raoul looked over at his aunt and uncle, who were standing next to Danny, terrified. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Magic is insane," Patricia told him in a terrified voice. Your mother, she used to come home from school with chocolate lizards that _actually moved_ and when she did her homework during the holidays, you could see beetles pop out from her wand! We didn't want to have to deal with you being like that."

"Well," Shagrid began, shaking his head, "it dosen' matter now. 'E knows. 'Ere, take this. Musta been wonderin' where these letters came from." He handed Raoul one of the letters that he had been wondering about so long, the ones that kept mysteriously appearing. Slowly, he opened the envelop, Patricia and Victor shaking along with Danny. He then read the letter:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albert Dumbledore

Dear Mr. de Chagny,

We are excited to announce you have been accepted to wonderful Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. Please find everything on the enclosed list. We will be unable to supply you with these things. Term begins September 2. We await your owl by July 30.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall, headmistress.

"Await my owl?" Raoul asked.

"You must not know about that either. Instead of the postal service, us wizards use owls. You obviously don't have one, though. But, maybe we'll buy one tomorrow when we go to Diagonal Alley," Shagrid responded.

"You're taking me where?" Raoul asked in awe.

"You're taking him _where?_" Victor asked in disgust.

"Diagonal Alley to buy his school supplies. It's in London."

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Patricia screamed.

"Of course I am! I'm bringing him where he belongs, with other wizards. Not a bunch of terrible muggles like yourself!" Shagrid told her. Even though it took minutes and minutes of persuading, he eventually got the situation to look good. He was taking Raoul to Diagonal Alley, away from his aunt, uncle, and cousin!


	8. Before Reaching Diagonal Ally

A/N: Thanks to Kchan 88 and Psychonerd 5 for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not, and most likely never will, own the Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Before Reaching Diagonal Ally

The next morning, Raoul and Shagrid ate breakfast, then left for Diagonal Ally. But on the way back to shore, in a boat that was paddling itself, Raoul showed a bit of concern. "Shagrid, where am I suppose to get the money for all the stuff that I need? Uncle Victor or Aunt Patricia aren't going to give me a penny, and I don't have anything."

"What, you don' think your parent's left you _anything_?" Shagrid asked in complete shock.

"Well, no. Wouldn't I have already knew?"

"Maybe, but you didn't. They left you plenty of money in Dingdong's Bank."

"In _what_?"

"I suppose you've never heard of Dingdong's bank either. It's a wizards bank. Full of enchantments and curses. You'd 'ave to be crazy to rob it! Very well protected." After this statement, Shagrid withdrew a newspaper from one of his overcoat pockets. By the front of it, you could tell it was named the _Daily Profit_. Raoul assumed it was a wizards' newspaper. Something was interesting about the pictures on the front, though. They _moved_. As Raoul stared at this in amazement, he heard Shagrid mumbling.

"The Ministry o' Magic's goin' about, doin' great things again!"

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Raoul asked in astonishment.

"Of course there is! For a wizard, yeh sure do know little about yeh world," Shagrid responded. "Neil Chocolate is the Minister of Magic."

The boat soon reached the harbor. Shagrid folded his newspaper back in his pocket. They began to walk back to town and to the railway station. Here, they bought their tickets to London, which confused Shagrid greatly. He couldn't understand pounds or pennies. He called it "Muggle Money," and said it was a lot more confusing than "Wizard Money."

When on the train, Shagrid told Raoul, "We should look at the letter yeh got. It 'as a list o' what yeh'll need."

Raoul took the letter that he had gotten last night from out of his pocket, then flipped it over to find a list:

Uniform:

1. Five sets of plain work robes. (White)

2. One plain, pointed hat. (White)

3. One pair of protective gloves. (Hippogriff hide)

4. One winter cloak. (White with bronze fastenings)

Course Books:

_The Average Book of Spells_

by Miranda Boshawk

_An Unofficial History of Magic_

by Bathilda Stagshot

_Magical Somewhat-Theorized Theory_

by Adalbert Goffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Oh-So-Interesting Transfiguration_

by Emeric Ditch

_One Million Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida More

_Magical Somewhat-Interesting Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jiggler

_Boring Beasts and Where Not To Find Them_

by Newt Salamander

_The Pitch-Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Thimble

Other Equiptment:

1 wand, preferably the color of wood

1 cauldron (silver, standard size 4)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope, and not those cheap ones you buy for the entertainment of toddlers

1 set pewter scales

Students may also bring an owl, or a cat, or a toad. First Years are NOT allowed broomsticks of any kind.

"We can buy all this in London?" Raoul asked.

"'Course yeh can, if yeh go to the right place!" Shagrid told him.


	9. DingDong's

A/N: Thank you Psychonerd 5 for the review.

Disclaimer: I do not and do not believe I will ever own Harry Potter or The Phantom of the Opera, although I wish I did because I would be rich!

* * *

Chapter 8

Dingdong's

After departing from the train station, Raoul became confused. Shagrid walked him through London, but nothing seemed at all like a wizard's world. Bookshops, record shops, hamburger restaurants, nothing unusual. Was this all just a joke?

That's what he was convinced until Shagrid pointed out a gourmet restaurant not far away. "The famous Impermeable Cauldron!"

The restaurant sparkled and was a wonder to look at; it was a glass structure with different colored shards on its exterior. The unusual thing was that although it stuck out among everything, most people didn't notice it. They concentrated more on the two pizza places next to it. Despite the unusual fact, Shagrid and Raoul made their way inside.

The interior was just as beautiful. Flower pots hung from the ceilings along with large, crystal chandeliers. Men and women dressed in very fancy clothes sat at the polished tables and large chairs with shining silverware. It was obviously a fancy place, especially after taking a glance at the specials board at the entrance;

Soup of the day: French Onion for thirty scallions.

Other specials: Three course meal - includes desert, main course, and an appetizer for fifty scallions.

Roast beef for sixty scallions.

Raoul was confused by the money. Scallions? Wasn't that a green onion, not a coin? Anyway, whatever it was, it sounded expensive. "Shagrid, what are scallions? Surely you don't pay with onions!"

"No, no, no! It's wizard money. I'll explain later," Shagrid replied in a soft voice. As he said this, people began to look up at him. One of the waiters - a man with well-combed dark hair, dressed in a fancy suit - obviously knew Shagrid well. "Welcome back, my friend! Have a seat."

"Sorry, can't. On Hogwarts business," he responded. Soon enough, though, everyone's attention turned away from Shagrid.

"Oh my gosh!" one man exclaimed. "It's Raoul de Chagny!"

People began leaving their seats and running up to him, shaking hands. Raoul wasn't so sure about how to act. He had never received so much publicity before. Before long, a short, startled looking man with a turban wrapped around his head walked up to him.

"Hullo, Professor Squirrel. Raoul, this is Professor Squirrel. He'll be one of yer teachers at Hogwarts," Shagrid introduced.

"H-hello R-Raoul. I-it's good to m-meet you," Squirrel stammered.

"What sort of magic do you teach?" Raoul asked.

"D-defense Against the D-dark arts. I-it's a g-good s-subject. I-I'm sure you will a-agree."

"I'm sure I will, once I learn some." After this statement, Raoul felt a tug on his arm. It was Shagrid. "Come on, we've got to go!"

Raoul ran after Shagrid as Squirrel stammered goodbye. "So, are we in Diagonal Alley yet?"

"No," Shagrid replied, walking toward a brick wall not far away. "But we will be soon." Once they reached the wall, he began to count the bricks, then tapped his wand on one of them. "Four up, ten across. All right!"

Before long, the brick wall seemed to be vanishing, and they were being warped to a completely new place. It was like London - many shops and restaurants - but yet different. The shops looked more like places a wizard would go; wand shops and cauldron shops for example. It was also crowded with many people.

"This, this is Diagonal Alley," Shagrid explained. "Now, first of all, we need your money. We'll be heading to Dingdong's for that." They continued to walk for another quarter of a mile, but Raoul couldn't have cared less about the walk. He was intrigued by the different items in the shop windows. They passed a pet shop, and did not see dogs and fish, but owls. They passed a potions shop, a cauldron shop, a wand shop, but the one Raoul was most interested in was the broomstick shop. He heard a teenaged boy say, "Look, it's the Cumulus Two-Million! The fastest model yet!" He had seen a long broomstick with its name on its handle in the window, and assumed that was what the boy was speaking of. After overhearing, he wondered how a broomstick could have different speeds, and how could you fly one?

It was not long before they reached Dingdong's. It was a small, black building, and as they reached the entrance they saw -

"A goblin," Shagrid told Raoul, who was looking at the little creature curiously. When they reached the front desk, they saw yet another goblin.

"We'd like to go into Mr. Raoul de Chagny's safe to retrieve some money. I've got his key right here," Shagrid told the goblin as he searched in his overcoat pockets. After pulling a key out, he placed it on the desk. "An' I also have a letter from Professor Dumbledore. Yeh know, Hogwarts business an' stuff," he continued on, taking a letter from his pocket and handing it to the goblin.

"Gripbook, would you mind taking these two down to vault seven-hundred-fourteen for the you-know-what and vault eight-hundred-sixteen," the goblin called to yet another goblin who was passing and worked at the bank. He was handed the key, and Gripbook lead Shagrid and Raoul to a small cart, which they got in.

"What's in vault seven-hundred-fourteen?" Raoul asked as they got in.

"Could never tell yeh that, even if yeh offer'd me the world!" Shagrid responded. "Very secret."

After Shagrid ended, the cart began to zoom through many passageways, plunking deeper and deeper. It was only a matter of minutes before they reached a vault at which the cart stopped at. Gripbook opened the vault, and Raoul gaped at the sight as he exited the cart; it was filled with coins.

"I'm _rich!_" he exclaimed.

"Yes you are," Shagrid responded. "Now, the gold ones are Scallions, and there are seventeen Silver Hoes to a Scallion, twenty-nine Almonds to a Hoe."

At first, this seemed confusing, but Raoul was convinced he'd learn it soon enough. This wasn't about to bother him now, though. He had just discovered he had a ton of money that he never knew about! He and Shagrid began to stuff a good chunk of the money into a sack. Even though they took a good deal of the coins, there was still at least three quarters of the vault still full.

Once finished, the two got back into the cart, and they were off for vault seven-hundred-fourteen. It didn't take too long to get there, but partly because they were traveling at breakneck speed.

Gripbook got out of the cart this time. He touched the vault door and it vanished.

"If anyone else did that, they'd be sucked into a black hole in outer space," Shagrid told Raoul. "That meter inside, it tells how many people did so."

Raoul was relieved to see it read 0. "How often do you check?"

"Once every thirty years," Gripbook told him as he retrieved a small bag from the vault. He then got back in the cart and handed the bag to Shagrid as the vault's door appeared again.

"Now, it's time to go school shopping!" Shagrid said, his voice increasing volume as the cart sped up, retracing the path it took.


	10. The Rest of the Day

A/N: Thanks to Psychonerd 5. I do not own Harry Potter or POTO

Chapter 9

The Rest of the Day

"Firs' stop, Madam Milkshake's Robes for Almost All Occasions!" Shagrid exclaimed as they walked toward a small shop not far away. "I hope yeh don' mind, but I'm goin' over to the Impermeable Cauldron for a few minutes to pick up a take-out order. Yeh don' mind goin' to this shop by yourself, do you?"

"No," Raoul told him, opening the door for himself.

"Then I'll see yeh later!" Shagrid walked away as Raoul entered the shop. Madam Milkshake was pacing around her shop. She was a tall witch dressed in red. "Are you here for Hogwarts as well?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then head to the back, dearie."

Raoul scurried to the back and got up on a stool. Madam Milkshake was there soon after and began fitting a robe to him. There was another boy standing next to him.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" he asked in a dull voice.

"Yes," Raoul responded.

"My father's looking at wands and my mother's looking at books. After we're done with that, I'm going to make them by me one of those Cumulus Two-Millions. I think it's a dumb rule that first-years can't have brooms. Do you have a broom?"

"No."

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"No." _What on Earth is Quidditch_?

"I do, and I would bet a million Scallions that I'll be selected to play. So, what are your parents?"

"A witch and a wizard."

"Just like me. I don't think they should have any other kind taught at Hogwarts, what about yourself?"

But before Raoul could answer, Madam Milkshake informed him that his robe was done. He then walked out the door and saw Shagrid, who handed him an order of onion rings. He had one as well. They sat on the bench not far away and began to enjoy their food.

"Shagrid, what's Quidditch?" Raoul immediately asked.

"My, you don't know what Quidditch is either! It's a wizardry sport, the best around. You play it on broom sticks," he replied in a bit of shock.

After they finished, they bought even more items. Books were bought and Wither and Blotts. They also bought a bronze cauldron, although Raoul wanted a silver one. They bought a wand, a set of scales, but what Raoul was most happy about was what Shagrid bought him for his birthday. It was a Tawny Owl, whom he named Bedwig after an author of a book he was reading. He enjoyed his day at Diagonal Ally, and couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

"Here's your train ticket," Shagrid said, handing him a ticket before they left. "It leaves tomorrow at noon, sharp, so don't be late."

Raoul was confused when he read the ticket. "Platform nine and a quarter? Are you sure there is a Platform nine and a quarter?"

"I'm sure," Shagrid assured him, though Raoul could not understand what he was talking about. Surely there wasn't one, right?


	11. Platform Nine and a Quarter

A/N: Thank you, Psychonerd 5 for the review. I do not own POTO or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 10

Platform Nine and a Quarter

On the day Raoul was suppose to get to platform nine and a quarter, he had his uncle drop him off at King's Cross station. Victor did not seem very pleased. He said the only reason he was doing this favor was because he needed to drive Danny to a friend's house near the station.

When Raoul got out of the car, he unloaded his luggage and Bedwig from it and placed it all on a cart. He looked around for Platform nine and a quarter, but couldn't find it anywhere. He looked between platforms nine and ten, but there was nothing. He asked many people, but they only laughed. Was this a joke?

Soon enough, though, he heard some talking about the platform he was looking for.

"Platform nine and a quarter, here it is!" a woman exclaimed. She was with some boys, a few looking in their teens. Raoul was confused, though, when they stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Perry, you first!" A teen from the woman's party stepped forward with his cart. He ran with it through a brick wall. Raoul was amazed and wasn't sure if he could trust his eyes. It soon happened again, though.

"Okay, Frank, you next," the woman told another boy that looked younger than Perry.

"Hey, I'm Greg!" the boy corrected and pointed to another boy that looked exactly like him. "He's Frank."

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead, Greg."

The boy did the same as Perry had done, but before doing so, he said, "Just kidding, Mom. I'm Frank!" As his mother gave a sigh, his brother - who was obviously his twin - followed. After he saw the sight for the third time, Raoul walked up to the mother.

"Excuse me, but where is Platform nine and a quarter?"

"Oh, it is your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked. He nodded, a bit happier someone actually understood what he was talking about. "It's Gilles's as well." Another boy from beside her smiled and waved. "Just run through that brick wall and you'll be there. How about you and Gilles do it together?"

Gilles stood next to Raoul, and then they followed the instructions. Finally, they were on Platform nine and a quarter. Finally, they were off for Hogwarts. Finally, Raoul had escaped the Burglary's.

A/N: If anyone has an idea for which POTO character should be Malfoy, please tell me, and I'll most likely use it because I can't think of anything. Hopefully you all liked Andre as Ron.


	12. On the Hogwarts Express

A/N: Thanks to Psychonerd 5, Kchan88, Wandering Teen

Chapter 11

On the Hogwarts Express

Raoul and Gilles got on the train with their carts. They took a seat, the closest they could find. Gilles had a bright smile on his face along with Raoul, but before long, Gilles adopted an amazed expression.

"Woah!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Raoul responded.

"Y-your, y-your . . ."

"Raoul de Chagny."

"It's really you? I mean, you've got the scar and everything!"

"Yes, it's really me."

"Can you remember anything?"

"No, nothing but a red light."

"Wow." Gilles seemed extraordinarily amazed. "So, you grew up with Muggles?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that much fun, I'll tell you that. I'd much rather have a family like yours. Three brothers that are _wizards_!" Raoul sighed, daydreaming a bit about the subject.

"Well, it's not always that much fun. I actually have five brothers, and a little sister. I'm the fifth in my family to go to Hogwarts. Bob and Chuck have already left. Frank and Greg joke around a lot and always get in trouble, yet they get wicked good grades. And then Perry is a prefect. There is a lot to live up to. But then again, at least I'm not like Ginger, who is the sixth and last to go. She'll be starting next year," Gilles told him. "I also get all the hand-me-downs. For example, Bob's old robes and Chuck's old rat."

"Still, it would be better than living with a bunch of Muggles!" Raoul pointed out as Gilles pulled a small mouse from out of his pocket. He was skinny and had white fur, and was wide awake, checking his new surroundings.

"His name is Scrabble, and he's just a dumb old rat. I'd really like an owl like yours. What's his name?"

"Bedwig," Raoul replied.

"Perry got an owl from my Mom for becoming a prefect, but we couldn't affor - I mean, I just got Scrabble and I have to wait until I'm older for one." Gilles seemed a bit embarrassed, but Raoul found nothing wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, if his mother and father hadn't left him that small fortune, he wouldn't have even been able to afford his books for school.

A few minutes later, an elderly woman came around with a small cart that was filled with food. "Anything, you two?"

"Yes, please," Raoul told her as he took a bit of money from his pocket. He was craving for a Butterfinger, but soon found out they didn't have any. His next idea was a Three Musketeer, but that wasn't there either. Neither were Milkyway Bars. Instead, they had Dirty Bott's Nearly Every Flavor Beans, Dribble's Worst Blowing Gum, Chocolate Geckos, Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cupcakes, and many other oddly-named foods. Although they sounded weird, Raoul didn't want to miss out on something good, so he bought a bit of each kind of food. Fortunately, it didn't cost him much, but when he sat back down, Gilles looked amazed.

"Wow, you're hungry!" he exclaimed.

"I'll never eat this all on my own. Do you want some?" Raoul asked him. "Eat all you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks! Better than the meatloaf sandwich Mom packed for me." The two began eating, but Raoul stopped every once in a while to ask about a certain food. He asked about Chocolate Lizards, and if they really _were_ lizards. They weren't, but they had spells cast on them so they would act like them. He also asked about Dirty Bott's Nearly Every Flavor Beans.

"Be _very _careful with those! One time Frank tricked me into eating a black pepper one. He told me it was black licorice!"

"Black pepper? I thought they would be like jellybeans!" Raoul told him.

"Jellybeans?"

"They're what Muggles eat. They're like these, but they don't have weird flavors like that. Just lime, apple, strawberry, fruit flavors."

"Oh."

After eating even more, they soon met another boy. "Have you seen my toad?" he asked.

"Er . . . no," Raoul and Gilles responded simultaneously, confused looks on their faces.

"I lost mine. If you find him, bring him back."

"Sure."

Just as the boy left, a girl took his place. She sat down across from Raoul. "Have you, like, seen Derek's toad, like?" she asked.

"We were just asked that question," Raoul told her as she studied his forehead. She had a similar reaction to Gilles.

"Wow! Like, you're Raoul de Chagny! It's, like, so nice to meet you. I'm, like, Christine Daae. Like, who's your friend?" she exclaimed.

"Gilles . . . er . . . what's your last name?"

"Andre." He seemed a bit disappointed he wasn't receiving as much attention.

"I've, like, read a lot about you, Raoul. You're, like, in, like, all these books that I, like, read! Well, like, I hope you're in, like, the same house as me, like. I, like, want to be in Gryffindor, like. Like, see you later!" she said, getting up and walking away.

"Boy, I hope she's not in our house!" Gilles whispered to Raoul when Christine was out of earshot. "She, like, has to stop saying 'like.'"

"What are you talking about?" Raoul asked. "You just said it yourself!"

After a bit of waiting, another group walked by. There were three boys, the one in the middle looking like the boy Raoul had met at Madame Milkshake's shop. There were two chubby boys next to him.

"Hello. I'm Joseph Buquet," the one in the middle said.

"I'm Carl," said the one on his right.

"And I'm Jerry," said the other.

"Oh, I know who you two are! You're Gilles Andre, from the family who can't even afford more than a stinking rat!" Gilles didn't seem too pleased with the comment. "At least you're pure blood, unlike the girl you were just talking to. Christine, she's a mudblood. All Muggles in her family. And you, you're Raoul de Chagny. Of course you're pure blood. Hope to see you at Hogwarts. Well, not exactly." Joseph chuckled as he walked off with Carl and Jerry.

No one else formally introduced themselves during the train ride, though, for not long afterward, they reached Hogwarts.

A/N: And of course, thanks to angel.of.music. 1006 for the idea of Joseph Buquet as Malfoy. Carlotta was a good suggestion, but she casting her as a boy sadly didn't work.


	13. The Sorting

Thanks to Psychonerd 5. Sorry this one's kind of short.

I do not own POTO or Harry Potter or Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 12

The Sorting

When they reached Hogwarts, all of the first years were told to get in a boat near a lake. To Raoul's surprise, Shagrid was guiding them. "No more than three to a boat!" he had told them. "Now, come on, get in!" Raoul, Gilles, and Christine all got in the same boat. Before long, everyone was in the boats. "Forward!" The boats began to move forward, and soon enough, they reached a dock. After everyone got out of their boats, Shagrid knocked on the door of the large castle that stood before them. It opened, and they all walked in. Professor McGonagall was standing not far away.

"'Ere are the firs' years," Shagrid told her.

"Thank you. I'll take them from here." She lead them into the Great Hall, where many people sat at different tables. There was one large table at the front with a stool in front of it, which they were instructed to form a line in front of. A hat was sitting on the stool, which Raoul looked at curiously. Everyone else began to stare at it as well, and before long, it began to sing:

_You may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge by what you see_

_I'd eat myself and a water buffalo_

_If you could find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your baseball caps_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can beat 'em all!_

_(Gotta beat 'em all, Pokemon!)_

_There's absolutely nothing hiding in that head_

_That I could never see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you will have to be._

_You might belong at Gryffindor_

_Where you'll find those brave at heart._

_They're daring characteristics_

_Set them all apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient will be in Hufflepuff_

_Those that are not afraid of years and years of toil._

_Or yet in smart old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a gigantic mind_

_Where those who are bookworms_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or maybe in Slytherin,_

_You'll make some friends_

_Those crazy folk use any way_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on, don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap._

_You're in safe hands (wait! I have none! Wow, that was a stupid rhyme!)_

_For I am a Thinking Cap!_

The whole Hall burst into cheers as Professor McGonagall called many people up. So many were sorted into the four different houses. Gilles was sorted into Gryffindor, greeted by his twin brothers. Christine was also sorted into this house. Joseph was sorted into Slytherin, to their relief. Raoul was one of the last to go, though. He placed the hat on as everyone watched in anticipation, wondering what the famous boy would be sorted into. The whole time, he whispered, "Not Slytherin!"

"Not Slytherin?" the hat asked. "You would be great there. You'd learn so much. You're pretty darn stupid not to want to be in Slytherin, but if you're sure, I'll put you in . . ." the whole Hall seemed to stop breathing. "GRYFFINDOR!"


	14. Tony the Tiger Rocks My World

Thanks to psychonerd 5 and Kchan88

* * *

Chapter 13

Tony the Tiger Rocks My World

Gilles, Frank, Greg, and Perry burst into cheers along with the others at the Gryffindor table. Relieved he was not in Slytherin with Joseph, Raoul took a seat next to Gilles.

"It's great that we're in the same house!" Gilles exclaimed over the cheering.

"Yeah!" Frank and Greg yelled in agreement.

In only a few moments, food magically appeared on everyone's plates. Potatoes, roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, french fries, anything you could possibly imagine. A ghost soon floated by Raoul and Gilles. He looked at the food sadly. "My, that looks delicious. Too bad I can't have any."

"Take something off of my plate. I won't tell," Raoul told him.

"No, it's not that I'm not allowed to. It's that I can't. I'm a ghost. Haven't eaten in five-hundred years. You sort of miss it after a while."

"Hey, I know you!" Gilles exclaimed. "You're Nearly-Headless Ned! You're Resident Ghost of Gryffindor Tower!"

"I prefer to be called Sir Ned de Mary-Poppins."

"Sir Ned de Mary-Poppins, how can you be _nearly_ headless?" Raoul asked, trying to remember the name.

"Like this," Ned said, pulling his head almost off. It was held back by a small flap of skin. This made some loose their apatite for the feast, which ended at least an hour later. When everyone was done, the remaining food vanished from their plates. While eating though, Raoul felt a quick, sharp pain on his forehead. He placed his hand on his scar.

"Something wrong with your scar?" Gilles asked.

"No, just a small pain. It'll be fine," Raoul replied. Just as he ended his sentence, Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent. "I have some beginning-of-term announcements to make. First of all, the Prohibited Forest is off limits to all students. I know many should remember that." With this, he looked over at Frank and Greg who gave small chuckles. "Also, Mr. Filth asked me to remind you there is _no_ magic to be used in the hallways between classes. Quidditch try-outs will start in two weeks. Anyone interested should contact Madame Hoot. Finally, the fourth-floor corridor on the left hand side is out of bounds for all students. Now, before we go off to our houses, let's sing our school's song. Pick a tune and sing along!"

Before long, the room was bellowing with different melodies, but the same words:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Warty Warts_

_Teach us something, pretty please_

_Wether we be old with walking sticks_

_Or immature with weak knees_

_Our brains could do with filling_

_With some interesting, sometimes stupid, stuff_

_Now they're empty and full of air_

_Dead moths and bits of fluff._

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've been so stupid to forget_

_Just do your best, we might do the rest_

_Until our brains all rot!_

After the song, everyone in the Gryffindor house was transported to the common room by Perry Andre. It was a slow walk in which Perry urged everyone to move faster, but he himself soon had to stop. Not far from the common room were many baseball bats. They were floating in thin air.

"What?" Perry asked himself in shock, and just as he did, one hit him in the head. "Oh, must be Peeves!" he told the first years. "Peeves, show yourself!"

He didn't, though.

"Come out, Peeves, or I'll tell Dumbledore!"

Still, he didn't.

"I mean it!"

Finally, a man appeared floating in the air. "Really, Perry, you ruin all the fun!" he told him and floated off.

"That's Peeves, the poltergeist. A real nuisance if you ask me," Perry continued on to the first years. They walked a bit more until they saw a skinny woman that looked much like a model posing.

"Password, honey?" she asked Perry.

"First of all, don't call me honey. Second of all, the password is Tony the Tiger Rocks My World." The portrait hole opened, and everyone walked in. Raoul was quick to pick out one of the many beds and fall asleep.


	15. Classes

Thanks to psychonerd 5 and Kchan88! I do not own POTO or Harry Potter. I forgot to write I don't own Frosted Flakes or Tony the Tiger last time, so I'll write it here. (:

* * *

Chapter 14

Classes

Classes began the next day. Christine was quite excited about this, for she couldn't wait to start learning. She kept bragging about how much she had read over the summer. "I, like, read, like, exactly sixty-four books, like, about magic!" and other comments like this were quite common.

Three times a week, Herbology took place with a witch named Professor Spore. They learned about many different plants and fungi there. It wasn't the most interesting class Raoul had ever been to, but certainly not the worst. That space was filled by History of Magic, taught by Professor Trashbin, who was actually a ghost. Proffesor Nit-Pick was extraordinarily tall, but not nearly as tall as Shagrid. He taught Charms. In that class, you would have to be very careful not to let your mind wander or doze off because he could easily see. Professor McGonagall taught transfiguration and was very strict.

"Transfiguration is very dangerous, and if I see anyone messing around, I'll turn them into a pig for the rest of the school year!" She then taught them how to change a pin into a match, which no one accomplished except Christine.

Most people were looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it wasn't what everyone expected, probably because of Professor Squirrel. He stammered constantly, and his classroom smelt terrible. He didn't give the greatest lesson either.

Many days passed of these lessons, and by the end of the week, everyone had plenty of homework hanging over their heads. The mail being delivered at lunch made Raoul a bit happier, though. Not yet had he received any mail from Bedwig, but today he got a letter from Shagrid:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you get Saturdays off, so why don't you come by at two for a cup of tea? I want to hear all about your opinion of Hogwarts._

He was happy to have this to look forward to, because Potions with Professor Ape, head of Slytherin House, was terrible. Unfortunately, Gryffindor had the lesson with Slytherin, whom Ape liked much more. This also meany Buquet would be there as well.

"Well, isn't it Raoul," Ape said the moment Raoul began to a take a seat in the back. "The new celebrity. Fame isn't everything, though, like some people think it is. For example, could you tell me what I would get if I mixed chopped root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood?"

Raoul hesitated, then finally replied, "I cannot, sir."

"Where would you look if I told you to find a Blast-Ended Skrewt?"

"I don't know." Christine had her hand raised high in the air to answer as Buquet chuckled.

"Christine, sit down," Ape told her, and she immediately did so. "This is what I meant by that statement earlier. Fame isn't everything. Five points from Gryffindor."

Things didn't get any better for Gryffindor that day. Although no points were subtracted from Slytherin, Gryffindor lost twenty, bringing them to negative ten. All were subtracted because of small mistakes.

On Saturday, Gilles and Raoul headed off to Shagrid's small hut for tea. They had a good, long talk about Hogwarts. Shagrid agreed that Ape didn't much like any other house besides Slytherin, and that History of Magic was a very boring subject, but he encouraged them to still pay attention. "When exams come, and you don't take good notes, you'll find yourself regretting that," he had told them as Raoul noticed a small newspaper clipping on the table. It was from the _Daily Profit_, and explained about a break-in at Dingdong's Bank. It interested him, especially because it happened on his birthday. Also, it mentioned the vault the thieves were trying to break into had been emptied that day. This was the vault that Shagrid had emptied that day. For the rest of the day, Raoul pondered this article, and also pondering how he would get all his homework done.


	16. Flying

Thanks to psychonerd 5 and Kchan88 for the reviews. I do not own Harry Potter or POTO

* * *

Chapter 15

Flying

The majority of first-year students were looking forward to their first flying lesson. It wouldn't be long before it took place. Raoul had been looking forward to it ever since he learned he was a wizard, but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to make a fool out of himself in front of Buquet. Gilles assured him that he wouldn't since Buquet had probably just told tales about being so great at Quidditch. Christine wasn't looking forward to it as much as them, though. She was upset that you couldn't learn how to fly by just reading a book like most subjects.

On the second Monday of the term, Gryffindor and Slytherin students gathered on the Quidditch field with Madam Hoot. They all stood by a broom, some of which were not in the best condition.

"First of all, you will need to get your broom to come up to you. So yell up while putting your hand over it!" Madam Hoot told them.

"Up!" everyone yelled, but the brooms wouldn't come up to them. Over and over, they yelled the word until most gave up.

"Ha! You thought it would be that easy? Actually, you have to say the name of your favorite song!"

Everyone began yelling the names of different songs. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams!" "All I Ask of You!"

"Hello Dolly!" "I Am the Captain of the Pinafore!" "Crocodile Rock!" "Sweet Caroline!"

No one could get the broom up on the first shot, though. No one, that is, except Raoul who yelled, "If I Were A Rich Man!" Everyone else took many tries, and many minutes later, everyone had their brooms.

"Now, let's mount our brooms and hover a few feet in the air. Just hover, now. One, two, three, go!"

Everyone mounted their brooms, but unfortunately, Derek Shortbottom's broom began to zoom around. Madam Hoot yelled at him to stop, but he had completely lost control. After a few minutes, though, Derek landed face first onto the ground. Madam Hoot rushed over to him.

"Ouch, a broken hand! Come on, let's get to the Hospital Wing. Nobody get on their brooms, or you'll be expelled quicker than you can say, 'I like fried rice!'

As soon of the two were back in the castle, Buquet walked up to a small globe near Derek's broken broom. "Look! It's Derek's Forgetball!" He picked it up and began tossing Derek's grandmother's gift. This ball told you when you remembered something. Pretty useless. Still, Raoul wanted to get it back.

"Put it down, Buquet!"

"Standing up for poor, forgetful Derek?" Buquet asked in a mimicking tone.

"Put it down!"

"Buquet hopped onto the nearest broom. "Come get it then!" He rose up and sped around the field. Raoul got onto one of the brooms as well, although Christine and Gilles tried to stop him. Buquet and Raoul chased each other for minutes, taunting, as the others watched in awe. The chase stopped when Buquet threw the forgetball in the air and Raoul sped forward and caught it. Gryffindors cheered, but Madam Hoot, unfortunately, was also watching. She wasn't cheering.


	17. The New Seeker

A/N: Thanks to psychonerd 5 and Kchan88

Chapter 16

The New Seeker

It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall came out onto the Quidditch field from the castle, also gaping at Harry. "Oh my! In all my time at Hogwarts!"

"I'm sorry Professor. I . . ."

"Come with me, Raoul, I'd like to have a word with you."

As the Slytherins chuckled, Raoul walked toward Professor McGonagall, and soon both were heading back toward the castle. They walked through many hallways, Raoul's stomach feeling as though it had been tied in knots. He could see himself being expelled, but the image soon went away when they stopped in front of the Charms classroom. Professor McGonagall put her foot over the threshold, then interrupted Professor Nitpick in the middle of a statement. "Professor, may I borrow Mr. Plywood for a minute?"

"Sure," the professor replied. A tall boy stood up and walked over to Professor McGonagall. "Plywood," she began, "I think I've fond you a seeker!"

"Really?" Plywood exclaimed.

"A _what?_" Raoul asked.

"A seeker. What, you've never heard of Quidditch?"

"Well, I've _heard_ of it, but I don't know anything about it."

"I'm Oliver Plywood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'll explain it all to you later, but it's nice to meet you, er . . . oh, I see the scar, nice to meet you, Raoul. So, Professor, what makes you so sure he's good for the job?"

"He caught a small ball in the air with much skill flawlessly. He also rode his broomstick wonderfully, too. First time, wasn't it?" Professor McGonagall asked. Raoul nodded.

"He also looks the right size and weight for a seeker. Can we bend the 'first-years can't have a broom' rule?" Plywood inquired.

"I'll ask Dumbledore about it. Now, I want to hear that you're training hard, Raoul, or I might change my mind about punishing you. But I bet your father is smiling down on you. He would have been proud."

That night at dinner, everyone was excited for Raoul. "You have to be joking!" Gilles had exclaimed when he had learned. "A _seeker_. But first-years _never_ play Quidditch. You have to be the youngest seeker in a - in a - in a . . ."

"Like, a millennium, like!" Christine finished for him. "I, like, read that in this book, like, about Quidditch."

"Wow! That's really amazing! So, when do you start training?"

"Next week. Plywood is going to help since I don't know much about it."

Soon enough, Frank and Greg came running up to Raoul. "Good job! Plywood just told us! We're on the team too - beaters!" Frank told him.

"Yeah, and I'm sure with you, we'll win! He says that you're good," Greg continued on. "We have to go, though. Our friend, Lee Gordon found a secret passage. Don't tell anyone." The two scurried out of sight as Raoul heard a voice from behind him. "Hey, Raoul! Are you going back to those Muggles tonight?" Buquet taunted.

"No, but I got on the Quidditch team, so I wouldn't be talking!" Raoul yelled back at him. "Anyway, I caught the ball from you, so you aren't all that great. And Madam Hoot told you that you had always rode your broom wrong."

"Oh, please! So what if you caught that stupid ball from me! How about we have a duel tonight? Wands only."

"Fine!" Gilles told him. "And I'm his second."

"Midnight okay? Or is it too late for a bunch of Gryffindors?"

"Midnight works," Raoul replied slyly.

"Okay, we'll meet in the trophy room. Always unlocked, always deserted."

The minute Buquet turned away, Raoul looked over at Gilles and asked, "What does he mean, duel with wands?"

"He means that you'll be having a duel with magic."

"And what does it mean that you'll be my second?"

"That means that if you die, I take over, but I doubt Buquet can do any _real _damage. He'll just send some sparks."

"Like, you aren't thinking about sneaking out, like?" Christine suddenly asked.

"Of course," Gilles responded.

"That's, like, so totally selfish! Like, your risking so many, like, points for Gryffindor, like!"

"And it's none of your business, like girl!" Raoul told her sternly, walking away with Gilles.


	18. No Duel, But

Thanks to psychonerd 5. I do not own POTO or Harry Potter or Frosted Flakes

* * *

Chapter 17

No Duel, But . . .

Raoul stayed awake all night, looking at his watch constantly, waiting for it to be midnight. Gilles had given him so much information about dueling that evening, and he was still trying to understand it all. Even though he was a bit afraid, he couldn't wait until the time came.

When it was quarter of twelve, Gilles walked up to Raoul and said, "We should go now. It will take a while to get there." Quietly, Raoul got out of bed and the two sneaked out of the common room, but someone had been following them.

"Like, I can't believe that you are, like, doing this!" It was Christine.

"Go away," Gilles told her as he and Raoul picked up their pace, but Christine still followed, dropping her voice a bit. "I, like, almost told your brother there! He's, like, a prefect and everything, so he would, like, stop this thing."

"I don't care, we're going," Raoul said, quickly glancing behind himself.

Christine still didn't stop. "Like, don't you, like, care at all for Gryffindor? We're, like, going to lose this whole, like, house cup thing if you do this and I, like, would hate for, like, Slytherin to win, like."

"We care for Gryffindor, and we aren't going to be caught. Go away!" Gilles whispered harshly at her. Christine turned around, but found that the portrait whole was empty, so she couldn't give the super model the password, therefore denying her entrance.

"Like, the portrait whole is, like, empty! Guess I'll, like, go with you."

"No you are _not!_" Gilles told her.

"Yes I am! It's, like, better than being caught, like, by Mr. Filth. Don't worry, I, like, won't badger you or, like, anything."

"Promise?"

"Like, promise, like."

"And can you stop saying like?"

"Like, I've tried, like, millions of times, but I, like, can't stop it!"

"Fine, whatever, just don't tell anyone."

"Be quiet for a second," Raoul said to Gilles and Christine. "I think I heard something . . . or someone."

"No, please don't be Filth!" Gilles pleaded quietly, but it wasn't. It was Derek, pacing the halls. His hand was in a cast.

"Hi, Derek. How's your arm?" Raoul asked.

"It's okay, just a few weeks to heal, but thank goodness you found me! I forgot the password!" Derek replied.

"It's not going to do you any good now since there's no one in the portrait hole, but it's 'Tony the Tiger Rocks My World.' See ya."

"Wait! Don't leave me! I'll be caught, not that Nearly-Headless Ned hasn't done so already."

"Sure, but just don't get us caught!"

For about ten minutes, they walked through many corridors and reached the Trophy Room where, you guessed it, lots of trophies were. They were of all different sizes and shapes. Some were as small as your pinky finger, and some were as large as three school busses stacked on top of each other. Buquet wasn't there, though.

"Maybe he chickened out," Gilles suggested.

"That would be funny," Raoul replied with a chuckle. Just then, he heard someone speak.

"Maybe they're over here, Mrs. Florist."

"Oh great, Filth and his cat! Everyone, behind that large trophy!" Gilles whispered urgently, pointing to a trophy the size of him, Raoul, Christine, and Derek stacked on top of each other and as wide as all four lined up in a row. They dashed behind it, noticing it had been awarded for perfect marks in everything all seven years at Hogwarts. Everyone noticed the envy in Christine's eyes that said, "I, like, want this someday, like!"

"They're in here, I heard them!" Filth snarled. He was entering the room. The foursome fled behind four other smaller trophies, but made plenty of clatter while doing so.

"They're here, I know it!"

"Run!" Raoul yelled, and all four sped out of the room, running through many corridors before turning around.

"Did we, like, lose him?" Christine asked.

"Think so," Derek replied. Unfortunately though, Peeves was not far away.

"Hey, Mr. Filth! I see students! They're out of bed! Come and get them!" Peeves bellowed.

"Peeves, please don't!" Raoul pleaded, but it did no good for he continued to bellow. A door was not far away. Derek tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Move over, Derek. I, like, know, like, a spell," Christine told him, taking out her wand. She tapped it on the doorknob and said, "_Alohomora_!" The door opened as the four rushed inside and shut the door. For a while, they heard Filth looking around, but before long, it sounded as though he was gone. It was then, after their anxieties were gone that Derek, Gilles, Raoul, and Christine noticed where they were; the forbidden corridor. All of a sudden, it was obvious why it was forbidden. Standing inches away from them, over a trapdoor, was a three-headed, giant horse.

"Oh, it's so, like, cute!" Christine said, putting a hand out to pat it, but one of the creature's heads bit at her shirt thrice. "I, like, take that back! Sure, I've, like, read about three headed animals, but, like, never wanted to, like meet one!"

"Run!" Derek yelled, opening the door. Everyone ran out, and no one stopped until they reached the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. Fortunately, the super model was there.

"Tony the Tiger, like, Rocks, like, My World, like," Christine told her.

"Sorry, sweetie, that's not it," the super model responded.

"Tony the Tiger Rocks My World," Gilles said. As they walked in, he continued on to Christine, "That's why you edit the word 'like' out of places it's not needed."

Derek walked off to bed, but Christine, Raoul, and Gilles stayed where they were. "Like, we, like, could have been killed, like, in there!" Christine whispered to them.

"It isn't my fault you pet it!" Raoul replied.

"Still, we, like, could have, like, been so totally expelled. Like, we still could be. And, like, didn't you see what it was, like, standing on?"

"No."

"Like, a trapdoor. I'm, like, _sure_ there is something down there, like. Now, like, I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Gilles replied.

"Same here," Raoul told them. They all walked off to their dormitories, Raoul thinking about that package Shagrid had retrieved at Dingdong's. He decided that the trapdoor was where it was.


	19. Quidditch

A/N: Thank you psychonerd 5 and Kchan88. I do not own POTO or HP.

Chapter 18

Quidditch

The next morning at breakfast, Raoul and Gilles were discussing the trapdoor and what Raoul supposed it was. He told him about what Shagrid got at Dingdong's and about its secrecy. It all seemed to fit. Now they just wanted to know what was _in _that package.

But they didn't just talk over their theory all breakfast. Raoul and Gilles also got a visit from Bedwig. She was holding something in her mouth, a long stick it seemed, and a letter was attached to her talons. After placing the package in front of Raoul and kicking the letter off her talons, she flew off. Raoul opened the letter first:

_This is your Cumulus Two-million. Don't open it at the table. I don't want everyone to know, they'll all be wanting brooms. Meet Plywood on the field at seven tonight for a training session._

_Professor McGonagall_

"A Cumulus Two-million?" Gilles exclaimed. "Oh my gosh!"

"I know. I can't wait to get back to the common room to open it!" Raoul replied.

"A broomstick. We're not allowed to have them. You'll be in for it!" Buquet told the two from behind.

"_I _didn't buy it. It was given to me by a professor," Raoul told him.

"Yeah, and it's a Cumulus Two-million!" Gilles said in a proud tone. "Yours was only a Shooting Star Two-fifty, right?"

Just as Gilles finished, Professor Nitpick walked by. "Not arguing, now, right?"

"No, professor, just talking about this broom," Gilles assured him.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall told me all about it! What type?"

"A Cumulus Two-million," Raoul replied.

"Wow! With that, Gryffindor should win the cup!"

Raoul nodded. "And I guess I have Buquet to thank. Without him, I wouldn't be on the team!"

Buquet seemed to be getting angered as Professor Nitpick walked away, wishing Raoul good luck. After finishing their breakfast, Gilles and Raoul walked up to the common room, discussing Raoul's luck.

"It really is his fault. If he hadn't stolen the forgetball, I wouldn't . . ."

"So, you, like, think you're, like, being rewarded for, like, breaking rules?" Christine said from behind them. She had obviously been eavesdropping.

"I don't think that. I'm just stating the coincidence!" Raoul defended himself as Christine walked away with her nose in the air.

It was hard for Raoul to concentrate for the rest of the day. He couldn't wait for his first practice, which came quickly. Plywood was on the field with a large trunk when he arrived with his broomstick. Automatically, he commented on it. "Wow! A Cumulus Two-million! You're lucky to even have your own broom as a first year, never mind one of such good quality. Now, anyway, before we practice, I want to explain Quidditch. It's easy to understand. There are seven players." He opened the trunk and took out two large balls. "These are called Waffles. There are three Chasers that try to throw them through one of the six hoops on the opposing sides." After putting the balls down, he pointed to six tall hoops on one side of the field, and then another six on the other side.

"So, it's like basketball, or even soccer?" Raoul asked.

"Basketball? Soccer?" Plywood inquired.

"Never mind. Muggle sports."

"Oh. Well, anyway, there's also a Keeper. I'm Keeper for Gryffindor team. I try to stop the Waffles from going through our hoops. Then, there are Beaters who are up against the Nudgers," he continued on, pointing to even larger balls in the trunk. "Nudgers try and knock players off their brooms. The Beaters try to knock them toward the other team's players. You know Frank and Greg Andre, right?"

"Of course. Gilles is my good friend."

"They're our Beaters, and really good ones at that. But the ball _you_ have to worry about the most is this." Plywood took an extraordinarily small ball from the case. It was gold and had two little wings on it. "The Golden Snitch. As seeker, you have to fly around the field, trying to find the snitch. It's a fast little fellow, so it's good you have such a great broom. The game doesn't end until the Snitch is caught, and when it is, one-hundred points are added to seeker's team." He placed it back in a safe compartment of the trunk. "Now, we'll practice, but not with the Snitch. Just some golf balls. We might lose the Snitch since it's gotten quite dark out." Plywood picked up his broom from beside him and flew up into the air. Raoul did the same, and before long, Plywood was throwing golf balls to him in all different directions and at fast speeds. For hours they did this and Raoul caught every single one.

"You really are a natural," Plywood told him at the end of the practice.


	20. It's a Bird! It's a Plane!

**A/N: After months of waiting to hear if I official stopped writing this, I'm going to continue on! Here's my next chapter. Since it's been a while, I'll tell you we left off right after Raoul learned about Quidditch from Plywood! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19

It's a Bird! It's a Plane!

It was hard for Raoul to believe he had been at Hogwarts for two months now. He had no idea how the time had passed so quickly. Well, he was completely engrossed in his lessons, more than anyone should ever be, and Quidditch took up a lot of time. Whatever was happening, though, he thought it was much more fun than being with his aunt and uncle. Before Raoul knew it, it was Halloween morning. He couldn't wait for the feast everyone had been talking about.

That morning, Gilles, Christine, and Raoul had a class in Charms with Professor Nit-pick that morning. They had all mastered many of the basics, so now it was time to learn how to make objects fly. They were paired together for this activity. Raoul was paired with Sean Michigan, and luckily not Derek Shortbottom. They had been partners yesterday and he almost made the school explode. Gilles was unfortunately Derek's next victim. While Raoul and Sean were having a good time using their newly learned charms, Gilles was nearly getting his head blown off.

After this part of the class, they practiced on their own. Christine, Gilles, and Raoul were sitting next to each other and far away from Derek, afraid to get their heads blown off.

"Now, remember everyone, flail your arms all over the place and scream, 'It's a bird! It's a plane! It's . . . well,

whatever you want to fly."

Gilles and Raoul couldn't flail their arms around in the exact manner as they yelled the magic words, so their feathers that they were trying to get to levitate were not going anywhere. Christine soon noticed this just before Gilles and Raoul gave up. "You're, like, doing it wrong!"

"And how do you do it?" Gilles asked in a bored tone.

Christine flailed her arms around while holding her wand, first to the left and then to the right, saying, "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a feather!" The feather began to levitate.

"Wow, I'm amazed you didn't say 'like'," Raoul told her.

Professor Nit-pick soon saw Christine's floating feather. "Well done, Miss Daae! See, everyone! Miss Daae has done it!"

Everyone groaned, for this is what happened in every class. "She's such a showoff, no wonder why no body likes her," Gilles told Raoul. Unfortunately, Christine overheard this.

That afternoon, Raoul and Gilles heard that Christine was in the girl's bathroom sobbing.

"It was what you said," Raoul told Gilles as they were passing through the hallway.

"But it's true," Gilles replied. "She probably knows it as well."

When they entered the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, the trouble completely left their minds. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and dug right into the delicious foods they saw; pumpkin juice, pumpkin cakes, it all looked so good.

The joy only lasted a little bit, though. Before long, Dumbledore stood up and yelled, "Silence!" The whole hall fell quiet and looked his way. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories. It is too dangerous to continue our feast!"

"Why?" Perry Andre asked.

"Because we have found a liger in the girl's bathroom!"

Gasps came from everyone as a kid named Napoleon said, "Awesome! A liger is my favorite animal. It is bread for its skills in magic! Can I pat it?"

"No," Dumbledore told him.

"Drat. Can I borrow someone's chapstick?"

"No."

"But my lips hurt real bad!"

"Come on, just forget about Napoleon."

Everyone swiftly got out of their seats and filed out of the Great Hall, following their prefects, but as Gilles and Raoul were doing so, they remembered something. "Christine!" Raoul exclaimed to Gilles.

"What about her?" Gilles asked.

"She's in the girl's bathroom!"

Silence passed between them. "We have to save her!"

"Come on, then! You never know what that liger could do!" Raoul and Gilles rushed to the girl's bathroom to save Christine. Fortunately with the huge crowds, they weren't noticed.

**A/N: Anyone notice my Napoleon Dynamite reference?**


End file.
